Becoming the king of all
by Dr. frankenberg
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is an average Dunedain prince until war draws near and he becomes of age. when orcs began raiding his lands, he must make tough choices.


BECOMING KING

It all started 5 ages ago in the land west of the Aegean Sea and past the Roving islands. Tens of thousands of ships sailed from their homeland which was destroyed in a massive earthquake. The people of Easterly Island in West Earth headed to the land of Middle Earth to seek shelter. The people who inhabited the land where the dreaded Orcs, the powerful talmerins and the people of the fount (a series of forts on the river Brien), and the evil witches of the North and their spawn. The settlers took over the land and re-divided the land to hold the new great empires. The great king Mithril Pendragon who had led the settlers to victory took more than the rest in amount of territory and started the Dunedain line. The other kingdoms were the Narnia, Rohan, Gondor, northern clans, the elven alliance, and the black dwarf kingdoms. The black dwarves took the misty mountains and Erebor. 5000 years later, the last heir to the throne was born into secrecy, for the orcs hunted him. His name was Arthur. He was born to the Dunedain family, the rulers of the Dunedain land. Her parents were King William of Nottingham and Queen Ellen of the highlands. Arthur grew up in the city of Nottingham. He grew up with little life outside their lands, but finally He was allowed to go to Cair Paravel, the capital of Narnia, when he turned 12 years old and that is where we began.

The huge gates swung open. Many guard shouted as they rode through. The markets were full of Narnians and other races shopping for items from all around. Red dwarfs, satyr, centaurs, elves, man, women and minotaur's were at large. They rode through the street as everyone lowered their heads to show respect. The palace was a large dome with walls as high as any in Middle Earth. The council stood as they entered and then it convened.

"We cannot sit here as the orcs take the new land to the east." A council man stood and spoke to all.  
"No, we must wait till they are weak, then attack!" another shouted.

King William stood, "The Dunedain have support, but don't be hasty. We must gather more strength. We can call on the Highlands, the elves and dwarfs. We need to unite them all or we will fall."

After several hours of heated debate later, the council decided to gather an army at the city of Osingoth near the river Brien. But first, King William decided that Arthur needed weapons and armor. So he said one day to Arthur, "son, it is time for you to forge your weapons and armor in the forges of Erebor."

As the rode south, they spread the word to all militia and troops that they were gathering at Osingoth, and soon the word spread throughout the land. When they arrived at Erebor, the place was in an uproar. Troops were preparing to march and the forges were ablaze with the hammers and steel of weapons. King Thor greeted them with open arms and showed them to the royal forge. Once at the door William knelt to Arthur's feet. "From here on until you finish your creation. Only you can forge them and enchant them." Then he stood and left. Arthur looked around to see the hall empty.

"Ok, here I go" and he opened the door and entered the forge. Inside was everything he needed and more. Models, diagrams, instructions, iron, hammers, anvils and much more were set on shelves and in corners except for the anvils. Arthur set to work. He first cut some metal from the sheet and then put it into the flame, then brought it out and began hammering it into place. Once the blade and handle were created, then he picked a rune from his pouch and smashed it and took the powder and coated the blade in it and then heated it. He did this several more times and finally created a sheath, enchanted bow and Quiver and his armor and other weapons like knives, hammers, axes and other items.

Arthur emerged from the forge carrying his weapons and armor and spreading them on a table. William and a group of dwarves stood over him as he showed them his work. "The sword Excalibur, the bow Annuli and the other weapons of my creations."

The men awed over the many creations and at his extraordinary armor. They ate and then rode to Osingoth, but found a beleaguered army at Osgiliath in the realm of Gondor. William rushed to captain Isildur of the Dunedain detachment. '' Isildur, what happened here?"

"They came at us in the night; we had no command so no one knew what to do. By the time King Denethor took command, they had taken Osingoth back."

"We must get back to the kingdom, it is unprotected. How many of the 3000 do you still have?"

"All still draw breath."

"Then we ride." And to the north they rode to the city of Nottingham. As the riders rode into the city, the town folk ran to greet their friends. The town was a large village with advanced defenses and a large group of villages and houses surrounding it. The whole group of 20 or more villages within a few hundred feet of the furthest one took up about 50 sq. miles. As Arthur had just taken his thing out of a cart, a cry came from the woods, and smoke was coming from the distance. Several hundred people we coming from the wood, running from the burning villages. They were screaming of many different things like orcs grabbing them by the legs but letting go or wargs and trolls. William took the initiative and gave orders. "Men, I want 2 companies in the square and 6 at the gate ready to march. All others to battle stations." All men and women were getting on their cloaks and their weapons as it was Dunedain code that all had to be trained to be rangers of the land. The 6 thousand rangers were waiting for William and Arthur at the gate. William turned back toward the square and shouted "Arthur is to lead you to the enemy, while I head to their base and catch the retreating off guard." He looked at Arthur, "son, lead them to the village." Arthur nodded and ran out of the town and through the valley that led to other villages and out to the woods. The rangers followed and 4 more companies ran from their villages and fell behind Arthur as they ran in silence. The 10,000 men ran until they reached a ridge.

"Halt," Arthur held up a hand and they all stopped. "Form lines by company, and then prepare arrows." The many divisions formed 10 lines and had bows and an arrow ready. They moved in lines until they got to the edge of the trees. In the burnt village stood several thousand orcs milling around waiting for orders. "All ranks, prepare 1 volley. Row 5 through 10 prepares 3. Ready, aim, fire!" the whole group fired an arrow at the milling crowd, many of whom didn't see the arrows. Hundreds fell and those who stood ran at the archers. "Full charge to all, Sally forth." Arthur shouted and drew Excalibur and took the nearest orcs head off. The entire ranger skill was too much for the mob and they scattered. The rangers fired and a company or two gave chase but did not go far.

Arthur had lost only 20 men in the chase and battle. As they cleaned up the field of battle and burned the orcs, a rider came from the direction they had come and was looking scared. He stammered out "th…the orcs ambushed king William and at the same time attacked Nottingham and are heading for the shire." He then froze and fell off his horse. Two archers fired into the woods at a goblin that had shot the rider. Arthur ordered his men to run for the villages. They all ran to find it under siege, and they had to hold them off from the outside. The enemy many times larger than they were in numbers and they had the southern end of the village cut off. But the rangers snuck in through the north entrance. The rangers ran far to the other side and helped man the walls. Arthur rushed to the center of the city and looked at the siege from the high tower in the center of the fort.

The shire was under evacuation and the numbers of orcs on the field were swelling and they were surrounding the walled villages. "Gather a group and head to the southern point. You two, sound the western alarm bell." The panic was growing as they were being beaten back. Then, coming from the north was a terrifying horn call. Through the woods, the clan banners of the northern territories came through the woods with a roar of voices, and the barbarians marched out onto the plain. An assortment of hundreds of mini tribes in 20-40 large clans or kingdoms marched onto the field. At their head were two men on horseback, one on foot and a woman in a chariot. They were Attila the Hun, Owain Glyndŵr of the Welsh, William Wallace of the highlands and Boudica of the Britons.

"By order of the northern tribes, you are to hereby clear the field and allow the city to live." Attila shouted to the enemy. The orcs jeered and cackled and threw insults. "Your funeral," Attila and Owain rode back to the lines of cavalry. William stood forward and drew his sword, claymore. He gave a mighty roar and the shout was echoed by the army. "Charge!"

"Charge" Arthur heard it as he saw the mass of troops run across the field. His men poured out while the women rangers stayed in. His troops hit the orcs from three sides and the new army hit them from behind. With Arthur at its head, Excalibur glowing, they crushed the enemy. But just as all seemed ready to end, everything went black.


End file.
